


Tequila Makes Their Clothes Come Off

by IndigoAneirin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bar, Bottom Finn, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoAneirin/pseuds/IndigoAneirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world in another time, Poe and Finn are college roommates both studying aviation. Poe discovers that Finn has never been drinking or been to a bar before and decides to drag him along. After a few drinks, the two start dancing and having fun. Finn goes home a little bit ahead of Poe, and what Finn does when Poe gets home surprises him in a way that turned out to be everything he had fantasized about and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes Their Clothes Come Off

“You’re telling me that you’ve never been to bar before?” Poe asked, brows raised. He scoffed. “C’mon. Seriously?” He looked at Finn for a moment, who wasn’t laughing. In fact, he looked rather serious. He cleared his throat. “Alright, then. Well, we’re going to have to change that. Tonight.”

Finn put his hands up in protest. “Poe, I don’t think that’s…”

“Shut up. We’re going” Poe said, tossing his jacket at Finn. It was his favorite jacket. He’d had it for many years, and it had been through a lot over those years. But it looked so damn good on Finn that he couldn’t take it back now. Of course, he’d never say that to Finn’s face, but it was true.

Finn groaned, putting on the jacket reluctantly. “Do we have to? I mean...I’ve never so much as had a drink, let alone been in a bar. I don’t know what the hell to do with myself. I’m going to look all goofy and out of place.”

Poe grinned. “You always look goofy and out of place. That’s part of your charm.” He laughed at his own joke. Finn rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to get ready.

“Seriously, though. You’ll be fine, Finn” Poe called out from the other room. “Just act natural.”

“Act natural, yeah…” Finn mumbled to himself from the other room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the jacket, mostly because it still smelled like Poe. He’d never own up to that fact, though. Poe would kill him.

“Are you really checking yourself out in the mirror?” Poe asked as he walked in the door. He laughed and jabbed Finn in the arm. “You’re pathetic. Come on, already.”

The two headed out the door. Luckily, the two roommates’ apartment wasn’t too far from the bar they were headed to. For Poe, that meant he could drink as much as he wanted to without having to worry about driving or taking a cab home. Drinking was definitely a hobby of his, but until now, he’d never been able to convince Finn to drink with him at home. They’d only met just a few weeks ago through one of their aviation courses at the local university. Both were poor and in need of a roommate.

“I think I failed yesterday’s exam” Finn said as they rounded the last corner to the bar. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Poe groaned. “Would you stop talking about school on a weekend?” He asked, annoyed. “You’ll be fine, dude. Just chill.”

Finn sighed. They finally reached the bar. He stopped outside the door and swallowed hard, nervous about the whole experience. 

“Nope” Poe said, pushing him inside the door. “You’re not stopping now. We’re already here. Come on,” he said, taking the lead. “Just stick with me and you’ll be fine.”

Poe led the two of them through the bar. The music was some kind of upbeat modern pop music. The bar was kind of dark, but there various colored lights shining around here and there that gave it a bit of a weird dramatic effect. Several people had already made it to the bar, and some were even up dancing in a small empty area designated as a ‘dance floor’.

“Two tequilas” Poe said to the bartender, having to speak a little loudly over the buzz of the crowd. It was a weird drink to order just by itself, but it would get you drunk quick. He wanted to see what would happen if Finn got drunk. He kind of had his hopes up that there would be some side of Finn he’d never seen before that came out tonight. The guy seemed so uptight so much of the time. Yeah, he was pretty good at joking around, but he worried way too much.

“What the hell is this?” Finn said when the bartender handed him his drink. He smelled it and curled his lip. “It smells like…” he smelled it again. “I dunno. But I don’t think I wanna put this in my mouth.”

“Yes you do” Poe responded with a laugh. “Really. Just try it. You can’t say you don’t like it until you’ve actually tried it, right?”

Finn sighed. “I guess so.” He smelled it one more time before taking a tiny sip of it. He made a face as it burned all the way down his throat. “Woah. What the hell did you give me?”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh at Finn. “Tequila. And that’s not how you’re supposed to drink it. Just down the whole shot. Like this!” Poe grabbed his own shot and downed the whole thing in one sip. His face twisted for a brief second as it went down, but he then smacked his lips and let out a satisfying sigh.

“There. Down the whole thing. Get it over with. It’ll burn, but just for a second, I promise”

Finn looked a little reluctant, but he had come this far. He might as well finish the thing. He took a deep breath, counted to three, and then downed the drink. It burned...bad. All the way down. “Holy fuck” he said, coughing a bit.

Poe was laughing at him again. Finn punched him in the arm. “It’s not funny! That shit’s horrible! At least give me something that won’t burn my insides out when I drink it.”

Poe lit up. “Does that mean I can give you more booze? Yes!” he said excitedly. “Whiskey” he said to the bartender before Finn could argue.

Finn groaned. He could already feel his whole body getting really warm. It was a really weird sensation, but not a completely terrible one. He didn’t know what being drunk felt like, but so far it wasn’t the worse thing in the world.

When the whiskey came up, he didn’t hesitate to down it this time. His curiosity was getting the best of him. It burned, too, but not quite as bad as the tequila. Plus, it tasted better. There was some kind of spiced taste to it that he liked. It wasn’t bitter like the tequila had been.

Finn pointed at the shot glass and noded. “This. I like this stuff” he said. “Get me another.” Poe grinned and ordered him another one.

Finn downed two more shots, now noticeably drunk. It didn’t take much to get him drunk, apparently.

“Let’s...pause for a bit” Poe said, dragging him away from the bar area over to the dance floor. “Let’s dance for a bit.”

“I can’t dance” Finn objected, but not too hard. It didn’t take much before he was moving to the beat of the music. The two guys were standing in the corner where it was darker. They were standing farther apart, both dancing separately to the music. Both were too drunk to care about how awkward it was to be dancing alone next to another guy who was dancing alone.

Finn seemed to be having fun. He wasn’t a bad dancer, despite what he said. Occasionally he’d look at Poe. The song changed, and Poe stepped a little closer to him, closing the gap a little bit. Finn took it as an invitation to dance and began dancing closer to Poe.

This continued for many more songs, dancing together, but not close enough to be grinding or touching...which disappointed Poe a little. He had been hoping for more, but what happened sufficed.

“I wanna go” Finn announced after the seventh song ended.

Poe wasn’t ready to go yet. “Go on home. I’m going to have one more beer, and then I’ll join you.”

Finn just gave a thumbs up sign and trotted off out the door. Poe went over to the bar and ordered a beer. He sat and enjoyed it, taking his time. That had been a lot of fun, he thought to himself. He was surprised at how quickly Finn changed from objecting to drinking to downing several shots. He was a bit goofier and looser, that was for sure. And the fact that they danced together surprised the hell out of Poe. 

Poe grinned to himself thinking about it as he walked home. He was pretty drunk. He fumbled with his keys as he tried to find the right one and unlock the door.

Finally, he got the door open. He stepped inside his apartment and quietly shut the door. Before he had time to do anything else, Finn was right in front of him. Finn didn’t say anything, but he pushed Poe up against the back of the door a little forcefully. He pressed himself against Poe before moving in to kiss him.

Poe tensed up a bit at first, but quickly relaxed as Finn kissed him. He moaned softly, opening his mouth slightly to return the kiss. Finn’s lips were incredibly soft, and he was a really good kisser. Poe grazed his tongue along Finn’s lips, begging for more access. Finn tilted his head slightly, opening his mouth and allowing Poe’s tongue to explore it. Poe moaned yet again as his tongue explored Finn’s mouth.

Poe pressed himself harder against Finn, his now-hard bulge pressing firmly against Finn’s. Finn moaned. He removed Poe’s jacket, and his hand slid up Poe’s shirt to feel his abs and chest. 

Not wanting to stop the pace, Poe reached around and slid his hand down Finn’s pants, grasping his ass firmly. He squeezed it and pulled Finn closer to him. Finn’s ass was smooth, nice, and round.

It wasn’t until then that Finn broke the kiss for a moment. The two gazed at each other, breathing heavily. Finn had a mischievous look in his eyes as he unfastened Poe’s pants. He pulled them down as he got down on his knees. He massaged Poe’s hard cock through his boxers, the head peeking out of the hole in the front. He gave it a gentle kiss as he gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at Poe, who was looking down at him with a lusty gaze in his eyes. He nodded his head once, signaling Finn not to stop.

Finn slid down Poe’s boxers. Poe’s large cock was now rock hard. Finn wrapped his hand around it, not wasting any time. He swirled his tongue around the head, stopping to tease the underside briefly. Poe closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and hit the door. Finn’s tongue slid slowly down the length of the shaft and back up.

Finn paused only a moment before taking the head in his mouth. He held it there for a moment before slowly taking more of it into his mouth. He slid it all the way until the head touched the back of his throat. Poe let out a low, drawn-out moan as he felt Finn’s throat tighten around his cock. Finn held it there for a moment before sliding back up. He then began to build up a slow rhythm. He moved up and down the length of Poe’s cock, using his tongue to tease it along the way. His free hand gently cupped Poe’s balls, gently kneading them.

“Fuck” Poe hissed at the sensation. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This whole experience was everything he had dreamed about and more. He had always secretly hoped, and kind of wondered, if Finn was gay, but he was never brave enough to bring it up. Maybe it was just the booze that was making Finn do this, but whatever...Poe wasn’t going to analyze it to death. He was just going to enjoy the experience.

“Come with me” Poe said, pulling Finn up to his feet. He grabbed his friend by the hand and led him through the house towards his bedroom. He stopped in front of his bed, taking a moment to undress Finn. He stood for a moment, his eyes grazing up and down Finn’s naked form. He bit his lower lip, enjoying the sight of Finn’s naked body.

Poe’s hand reached out, grabbing a hold of Finn’s hard cock. He began stroking it, slowly at first. Finn closed his eyes and let out a low moan. He pushed his hips forward, pushing himself more into Poe’s hand. Poe picked up the pace a bit, and the two of them built a little bit of a rhythm.

Finn moaned louder. He opened his eyes and pulled Poe in, so that their bodies were touching, for a deep, heated kiss. Poe loved the feeling of his skin against Finn’s. He walked the two of them back towards the bed, the both of them continuing to kiss as they moved seamlessly from a standing position to Poe laying on top of Finn.

Poe positioned himself between Finn’s legs, spreading them slightly. As he continued to kiss his lover, his fingers slid down between Finn’s cheeks and found his hole. He twirled his fingers in circular motions, teasing it for a moment. Finn whimpered as he spread his legs farther, giving Poe more access. Poe slid a finger inside Finn’s warmth. Finn gasped momentarily, but quickly took to the pleasurable sensation. Poe slid a second finger in. He continued to tease Finn for a few moments, sliding his fingers in and out of Finn’s tight hole.

“I want it” Finn begged as he broke the kiss finally, not able to take it any longer. He wanted the real thing. Poe couldn’t resist the begging even if he wanted to. He put Finn’s legs over his shoulders and positioned the tip of his cock at Finn’s waiting hole. He spit on his hand and rubbed it around his hard cock for lube. 

“Ready?” He asked, looking at Finn with lusty eyes. Finn simply nodded.

Poe slowly pushed until the head of his cock was inside. Finn yelped momentarily in pain, which for some dirty reason, Poe found even hotter. He was patient, though, and gave Finn time to adjust. Once Finn was ready, Poe pushed, sliding his cock in all of the way. He moaned at the feeling of Finn’s tight ass around his cock. Poe was sure that he wouldn’t last long. After the blow job, kissing, and playing with Finn’s ass, he was already close, but he wanted this to last as long as it could.

Poe slid his cock in and out very slowly for a while, teasing Finn. The sensation drove Finn wild, as he began to moan loudly. Listening to Finn moan was almost as hot as being inside of him, and Poe began moaning, too. Poe reached down and gave Finn’s cock a couple strokes. He began picking up a bit of rhythm and speed, with each thrust pulling his cock out to the head before pushing it all the way back in.

“Fuck” Poe groaned, loving the sensation. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. Finn pulled Poe down farther on top of him, kissing him as he continued to thrust. Poe reached down and began stroking Finn’s cock.

Finn groaned. It became louder as his body convulsed, shooting his hot load between their bodies.

“I...I…” Poe breathed heavily, not able to control himself any longer at the sensation of Finn’s muscles tightening around his cock. Poe moaned loudly, his body tensed up, and he thrust himself deep in Finn’s ass, shooting his load deep inside. He thrust a final time as he finished himself off.

Poe collapsed on top of Finn, the two of them breathing heavily. “God damn…” Poe said after a moment of silence. “That was…” he sighed heavily.

“...hot as hell” Finn said, finishing his sentence. “We need to do that more often.”

“I like the sound of that!” Poe said with a grin, pulling Finn in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://indigoaneirin.tumblr.com) for more Poe x Finn


End file.
